Maddie Ziegler
Madison Nicole Ziegler (Pittsburgh, 30 de septiembre de 2002), conocida artísticamente como Maddie Ziegler, es una bailarina y modelo estadounidense,es bailarina de Abby Lee Dance Company junto con su hermana menor,Mackenzie,ella es la "Favorita de Abby" debido a la maxima atención y por todos los solos que se le han asignado,fue la competencia de Chloe ,Maddie al igual que Mackenzie han declarado lo cerca que estan de Brooke. Sus estilos de Baile son:Tap,Lirico y Contemporaneo,Las madres suelen atacar a Melissa y a Abby por la atención de Mackenzie y Maddie,Melissa toma de costumbre que maddie este en el tope de la piramide,desde la cuarta temporada a ganado muchos trofeos. Actualmente es conocida por aparecer en "Chandelier","Elastic Heart" y "Big Girls Cry" de Sia,y es posible que se filme el documental "Sister" también de Sia,y posteriormente aparecio en un comercial de Target junto con Asia Monet Ray. en Dance moms Temporada 1 En El Comienzo de la Competencia , ella fue la primera bailarina nunca para estar en la cima de la pirámide , y continuó esta racha para los próximos dos episodios.Maddie Se siente enferma en el ensayo, y melissa la consuela en el baño. En salvajemente inapropiada , Maddie compite con su primer solo en el show, "Cry ". En robando el show , Maddie obtiene dos solos. Abby dice que es porque Maddie toma tap clases fuera del grupo. Demandas Christi que Melissa tire uno de los solos.Melissa ignora la petición de Christi,y christi le grita a melissa haciendo que Maddie y Mackenzie llorar En Cuando Stars Collide , un director de casting le dijo que viniera a Broadway cuando ella está en Nueva York. En Ella es una luchadora , Maddie dedica su solista, "Angel", a su abuela.Melissa le pone a Maddie un Angel de Pino que su abuela solía llevar. En Hay sólo una estrella , la Competiton por el liderato entre Maddie y Chloe, pero Chloe gana en última instancia. su mejor amiga es irlanda se conocieron en una competencia Temporada 2 En Todo el mundo es reemplazable , Maddie se le da un solitario llamado "Star of the Show". Después de Chloe está seleccionado para un programa especial, Maddie se molesta. Abby le da una charla y dice que Chloe nunca sería feliz por ella, por lo que al menos debería pretender ser feliz para Chloe. Aunque la mayor parte de la información de este pep de charla no es cierto, aumenta la confianza de Maddie. En Turning Point de Brooke , Maddie gana el tercer lugar con un solo de jazz, "Lights, Camera, Action!", Maddie golpea a Chloe. En Jill en el alboroto , Maddie se cae mientras su solo, "Maestro Man". Ella se lleva fuera del escenario. En Viñetas y Ballet , Maddie se encuentra en la parte inferior de la pirámide, para su sorpresa y de su madre. En Topless Showgirls , Maddie reclamó su lugar en la parte superior de la pirámide después de no estar allí durante seis semanas. En espera de Joffrey , Maddie está en un trío con Brooke y Chloe llama "Somebody Told Me". Se termina ganando el primer lugar. En Abbygeddon , la edición de la serie interpretó a Maddie como llegar a ser agotados porque no ganó una beca Joffrey Ballet School. Maddie terminó corriendo fuera del escenario durante su solo "en mi corazón", porque ella dijo que se olvidó el solo, pero algunas de las mamás creía que era porque Melissa y Abby pone demasiada presión sobre ella. Esto hace que Maddie a perder la confianza en sí misma. En La batalla comienza , Maddie se niegan a hacer su solo, "en mi corazón", cuando Abby está empujando. En la noche de los Danzantes de Vida , Maddie realiza el solo de nuevo, y aunque su música comienza a saltar, ella sigue bailando hasta el final. Ella gana el segundo lugar y recupera su confianza. En Maddie tiene un secreto , Maddie va a dos competiciones y entra en su solo "Cry" en uno y su nuevo "Looking for a Place Called Home" solo en la otra. Ella gana dos títulos en un día. En ¿Cómo usted tiene gusto de ellos las manzanas? , Maddie se encuentra en la parte superior de la pirámide en dos ocasiones. En peor fiesta de cumpleaños nunca! , Abby tiene las chicas audición para un papel en Drop Dead Diva . En Adivina quién ha vuelto? , se revela Maddie fue elegida para el papel de Drop Dead Diva . En rompa una pierna , Maddie fue al set para filmar sus escenas de Drop Dead Diva . Maddie jugó joven Deb y realizó un baile. Maddie también hizo un cameo como ella misma en el video se utiliza para declarar en contra de Abby. En La venganza de las manzanas de caramelo , hay otra controversia cuando las madres acusan a Abby de dar demasiadas oportunidades de Maddie, en respuesta, Maddie se niega a hacer su solo, que Abby tiene en su contra por la mayor parte del resto de la temporada. Temporada 3 En No hay lugar para las manzanas podridas , Maddie se va a Los Ángeles para bailar en La Gran Competencia de Abby . Ella realiza un solo llamado Sobreviviente. En Two Girls One Solo Maddie y chloe deben competir entre ellas con el mismo solo,maddie se tropieza en un giro y se molesta,al salir del escenario mackenzie abraza a maddie y maddie la empuja y le pega. En Tap Versus Hip Hop Maddie se enfrenta a de nuevo a chloe pero con un solo de tap y chloe con hip hop.A maddie se le cae el delantal que llevaba con sigo en el traje y queda Segunda y Chloe Cuarta. En The Big, Not So, Easy Maddie,Nia y Paige Compiten por "Amazing Grace",Christi sabe que maddie tendra el solo,Holly piensa que con maddie Nia no tendra una oportunidad justa,Maddie obtiene el solo y queda como ganadora de las nacionales. Temporada 4 En Welcome back..Now don't too get comfy.''A maddie se le da su primer solo llamado "Cumpleaños"(basado en la celebracion de su victoria en las nacionales) y queda en primer lugar.Este Solo tambien se vio en NUVO. En ''Abby Strikes Back maddie hace su segundo solo ''"Down my spine" En ''No one is safe hace su tercer solo de ballet "Ballerina" En The Big Trouble in the Big Apple, ''Maddie y Kalani Tiene un dueto como "Arma secreta"Melissa no sabe si lo haran o no,ella le dice que sera mejor que no califiquen pero abby la ignora,Kelly y Christi Estan molestos porque era la semana de Chloe,Paige y Brooke(Brooke y Paige tenian solos y chloe un dueto).Luego Acusan a Melissa de ser mentiroso y Kelly dice que es eso lo que le enseña a su hija.Y aclaran que Maddie le mintio a Chloe y Brooke y Paige. Pre-Dance Moms Awards Solos *Big Bow Bow: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America *Big Bow Wow: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America (New York Nationals) *Sunshine & Lollipops: 2nd Overall at Dance Educators of America and 1st Overall at Onstage NY *Sunshine & Lollipops: 1st Overall at Fire and Ice *Sunshine & Lollipops: 1st Overall at Applause Talent *Sunshine & Lollipops: 2nd Overall at Dance Educators of America (New York Nationals) *Sunshine & Lollipops: 1st Overall at OnStage (New York) *Somewhere Over the Rainbow: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America *Somewhere Over the Rainbow: 1st Overall at NUVO (Pittsburgh) *Somewhere Over the Rainbow: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America (Pittsburgh Regionals) *Somewhere Over the Rainbow: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America (Las Vegas National Titles) *Rhythm in Your Nursery Rhymes: 1st Overall and Title at Dance Educators of America *Petite Miss Dance of Pennsylvania, Dance Masters of America, Chapter #10, 2010 Duetos *Miracle Worker: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America (Pittsburgh Regionals) *Miracle Worker: 3rd Overall at New York City Dance Alliance Trios *Camille, Colette and Fifi: 1st Overall at Fire and Ice *Camille, Colette and Fifi: 1st Overall at Dance Masters of Pennsylvania *Camille, Colette and Fifi: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America (New York Nationals) *Pin-Up Girls: 1st Overall at NUVO (Pittsburgh) bailes en grupo *The Chicks: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America *The Chicks: 1st Overall Dance Educators of America (New York Nationals) *Under the Weather: 5th Overall at Dance Educators of America *5 Little Monkeys: 2nd Overall at Fire And Ice *5 Little Monkeys: 1st Overall at Dance Masters of Pennsylvania *All that Jazz: 5th Overall at Dance Educators of America (New York Nationals) *Barnyard: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America (New York Nationals) *Charleston: 3rd Overall at Dance Educators of America (Pittsburgh Regionals) Piramide Temporada 1 Temporada 2A Temporada 2B Temporada 3A Temporada 3B Season 4 |- ! Episodio !! 1 !! 2 !! 3 !! 4 |- | style="background:Pink;font-size: 80%" |medio Dance Moms Bailes solos Duetos Trios Bailes de Grupo Trivia *Su tipo de baile favorito son tap, lirico y contemporaneo *Ella es fan de Gigi Hadid, Kendall Jenner y Cara Delevigne *Ella tuvo su primer beso con Gino Collescuella y fue transmitido en Dance Moms, ella dice que fue su momento mas vergonzoso, ocurrió en el dueto "Esa chica merece un beso" *Ella no le gusta usar sandalias porque muestra sus "horribles pies de bailarina" *Ella dice que le su materia favorita era las matematicas pero desde que empezo a ver algebra dice que le empezo a gustar mas historia de las artes *Ella fue elegida en 2014 para participar en el video "chandelier" de Sia y tambien estuvo en Elastic Heart y Big Girls Cry. *Este año fue elegida para hacer el papel de "Christina" en la pelicula "El Libro de Henry" en donde interpretaa una bailarina que es abusada por su padre y sueña con ser bailarina. *Ella a modelado para ModAngel, Target y Ralph Lauren. *Ella estuvo como embajadora de Teen Vogue en "NYC Fashion Show" *Las chicas la llaman "BEauty Guru" porque ella es my fan del maquillaje y decorar. *Sus marcas favoritas de maquillaje son Makeup Forever y MAC *Ella fue nominada para un Teen Choice Award en 2015 y esta nominada en Los People Choice Awards. *Ella a aprecido en series como Pretty Little Liars, Austin y Ally, The Jimmy Kimmel Show, The Ellen Show, entre otros. *Sus programas favoritos son Pretty Little Liars, Gossip Girl. *Una vez Maddie estaba en la ALDC y vio a Abby cambiandose y Melissa y Mackenzie siempre bromean sobre eso *Su color favorito es el morado. *Su libro favorito es "Dolphin Tales" *Cuando Maddie utilizaba brakets ella dice que queria elegirlos con colores pero los productores no la dejaron ni a ella, Mackenzie, Brooke, Paige, Chloe o Nia. *Maddie dice que no estara mucho en la temporada 6 porque debe filmar la pelicula "El Libro de Henry" y filmara un documental llamado Sister de Sia *Ella dice que estaba emocionada cuando cumplio 13 años porque solo faltan 3 años para poder conducir *Ella odia pararse temprano. *Ella y su hermana Mackenzie son hijas de Greg Gisoni y no pueden hablar sobre su padre en las camaras. *Se creía que ella se llamaría Taylor pero es falso ya que ese sería el nombre de Mackenzie. *Al parecer su mejor amiga es Kendall. *Ellas tienen tres hermanos mayores: Tyler, Nick y Michelle. *Ella empezo a bailar cuando tenia 2 años *Maddie dice que ella y Kendall realmente pueden llevarse un poco mal a veces. Ella dice que Kendall a veces presume mucho sus cosas. *Este año Maddie y Kendall se disfrazaron como empleadas de Starbucks y Target. *Maddie toma clases de actuacion y canto desde los 4 años. *Ella es educada en casa. *Maddie dijo que su dueto favorito el fue El cisne negro con Chloe. *Ella conoce a Taylor Swift, Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, entre otros. *"Maddie" es el apodo o diminutivo del nombre '''Madison ' y Madeleine,es de origen Inglés y significa "Mujer de Magdala" Galeria Maddie kawaii.jpg Rr.jpg|Maddie' solo Boots are Made for Walkin 4b540abf8c21f241dfc4fc7e91b0a098.jpg|Maddie and Mackenzie ModAngel Collection 2b0098c6acc127c59eaa06aaebbd920d.jpg 8dc204a3e9f19b2cd686f519ddb02f40.jpg 9acfdffedb9c2db0983347a9fc2e0a82.jpg.png 11117094_451581938338137_1657746343_n.jpg|Maddie and Mackenzie Dance Spirit 11111516_1617192435161143_1793417477_n.jpg 12.jpg 11142942_1397900610530769_93847026_n.jpg 7244d776e6d1fdb524200b9a95479bc2.jpg 708468f923a93ca14e1975d9b64a6053.jpg 11085215_330706580456059_168289637_n.jpg 11098688_706102942832243_1993058458_n.jpg|Maddie and Jennette McCurdy Sia_Chandelier_Maddie_Ziegler_Behind_the_Scenes_6817.jpg|Chandelier Behind the Scenes 11098289_811944052208029_2087548317_n.jpg 11111361_1583535345221337_779072389_n.jpg|Maddie in Austin and Ally External Links * (with excellent photo gallerie m Referencias |} Categoría:Abby lee dance company mienbro Categoría:Dance moms cast Categoría:Cumpleaños en septiembre Categoría:Dance moms bailarines Categoría:Femeninas Categoría:Bailarina femenina Categoría:Mienbro femenino Categoría:Bailarines Categoría:2002 cumpleaños Categoría:Cabello castaño Categoría:Ojos castaños Categoría:Familia ziegler Categoría:11 años